Believe It
by Hakuchuumu
Summary: Deceit, betrayal, vengeance. A sealing, a love and a friendship, a puzzle for all. Do you believe, that these two people can get through all that come their way? Believe It!


**Believe It**

**Written By: Kaylee Smeaton**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own this fan fiction. I also own my character Kalani in this fanfic. I've only seen the anime episodes from 1 to 13 and have just started reading the manga of Naruto, but this idea for this fanfic just up and popped into my head out of nowhere. I've researched as much as I could, more or less from and I reckon I understand all the characters fully, and the storyline well as much as I can anyway. Anyways, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just only a humble fan, writing a fan fiction.**

**I do apologize if I get any names or anything wrong. If I do please let me know and I will correct it.**

**This disclaimer goes to all chapters of this fanfic**

**Prologue**

* * *

'_I need to find shelter and fast, I'm losing too much blood_.' Was the thought that traveled through this vixen's mind, she had been running from a ninja from what she had overheard him saying to himself many times during the ten years of her capture, the Uchiha Clan. '_Monster, I will get you back for what you have done_.' She glared behind her as she limped through the forest, her nine tails dragging along the path, behind her.

The ninja was gaining on her, and fast. He jumped from tree to tree and then suddenly halted, when he caught sight of where the vixen was headed. '_You won't be welcome there, little one. Not since I tricked the one precious to you, and he nearly destroyed the village, trying to look for you._' He thought, laughing inwardly at the vixen's predicament. Then he glowered, staying back, because of one boy in the village that was most likely after his blood. '_I'll see you soon little brother, but not now_.' Then he jumped away and disappeared in the trees.

The vixen limped further, till she came to a village. '_A village? I'd better stay in hiding_.' She limped further along, hiding in the shadows as she followed down the path and entered the village. She glanced at the notice above her, '_Oh no, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. That's the village that… No don't think about that now. Just keep out of sight and you should be okay._' She turned her head back, noticing that the ninja was no longer following her. '_Well that's one thing out of the way, for now._' She limped in, keeping to the shadows and noticed a house with an open door she entered, noticing it was empty. '_I can stay here for now, till my wounds heal just a little bit and I can walk properly_.'

She caught sight of a basket with blankets, all different kinds of linen, stuffed inside. She managed to jump and catch a hold of the rim of the basket and pull herself up, with a little struggle. She walked around on the linen and cured in a ball, her tails covering her form. Normally fox demons were a whole lot larger than this one, but that was all due to their magic. As her magic was depleted in her current situation, she was the size of a normal fox, well almost normal if you don't count her nine tails. She fit into the basket, nicely. She settled, and fell asleep, her ears and her nose keeping alert the whole time.

A few hours later her ears pricked up at a commotion outside. '_What on earth_?' she thought. She clambered from her resting place in the basket among the many blankets and peered out the window. She could see a boy about ten years of age running away from a bunch of adults, laughing his head off. The adults were shouting obscenities at the boy, trying to catch up to him. The boy was short for his age, had short spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing orange clothes with navy on them and was running away for all he was worth holding an empty bucket, which was rattling like mad.

The vixen also noticed a weird energy about him, demonic. '_How would a human boy, have demonic energy?_' she pondered, but thought nothing of it. '_Must just be my imagination…Oh no! He's coming here, this must his home! But I can't jump out the window, I'm still badly injured! Oh, what am I going to do?' _she panicked. She jumped down to the basket and dug into the blankets and clothing, till she was underneath them all, and hidden. '_Hopefully he won't come here for anything…_' she peered through the gap in the clothes over the rim of the basket, and noticed the boy enter, still snickering.

He wandered to his table and sat down on a wooden chair. He grabbed a carton of what looked like noodles and some milk, and started eating. The vixen shuffled, her stomach growling. She hadn't realized she was hungry till now. The boy had halted his movements at the sound, and looked towards the basket. '_Oh no! He heard my stomach growling…this is just great, just my luck_.' She thought, but stayed in her hiding place, shuffling again. The boy got up, and walked to the basket and reached into it.

"Ouch! What the…" he exclaimed, looking at his hand. Teeth marks were indented into his skin, blood seeping a little out of the wounds. He scowled and reached inside again, and just as quickly brought his hand out. He had been bitten again. "Hey!" he called. Again, he reached towards the basket, but this time yanked the blankets from the top, revealing a nine tailed fox, growling for all she was worth and bleeding everywhere. He reached for her, she bared her teeth. "Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you. But you can't stay here; I'll get in big trouble. The whole village would freak if they found you here." He explained, and then he noticed her wounds.

"Oh you must have come here to heal right? You don't mean any harm to us right?" He slowly reached to the animal again. She growled at him, backing away. "I'm not going to hurt you, believe it." He said concerned. "Why aren't you afraid of me? I am a nine tailed fox demon." She spoke, her voice quivering. "You can speak?" the boy replied, shocked. "Of course I can speak." She replied, wincing at the pain in her wounds. "Well you'll understand me then. I'll help you, if you promise to leave when you're healed, deal?" he said. "What is your name?" She announced. "Naruto Usumaki! Um…what's yours?" He announced. "Kalani." She replied, shortly. "Wow, nice name." He said. She looked at him, inquiringly. "So, you going to let me help you or what?" he said.

Kalani looked uncertain, the she winced again. She nodded, reluctantly and settled. Naruto reached for her, and picked her up, holding her to him closely so that he didn't drop her. Kalani put her paw on his chest, struggling. "Hey, don't worry. You'll be alright soon. Believe it." Naruto said, glancing down at the vixen in his arms. Kalani then settled again, still growling ever so slightly. 'Naruto, hm…' she thought as she drifted to sleep in his arms, too exhausted over the days events. The familiar demonic energy, she had been searching for, but thought it was her imagination, resonating from Naruto, calming her instantly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well. What do we have here, huh? This is interesting…so what do you guys think? Twelve years haven't passed yet, only ten have passed since the 'evil' fox demon attacked the village, so both Naruto and Kalani don't know about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto yet. Though Kalani can sense the energy, because it's so familiar she thinks it's her imagination. So what do you guys think? Please let me know! R&R**


End file.
